


Записки в полдвенадцатого

by Rena_Welt



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Fairy Tail, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: сборник драбблов с челленджа на сто дней.





	1. Love (Геральт/Йеннифэр; The Witcher)

В ночь со вторника на среду они всегда выпивают. Терпким Эст-Эстом или же сухим Эрвелюсом — не имеет никакого значения на третий час, когда Йен скидывает обувь и забирается на стоящий под ночным небом диван, запрокидывает голову и как-то гулко смеется — то ли от безысходности, то ли от счастья.

Геральт в эти мгновения обычно пьян несколько меньше — мутации контролируют, куда уж денешься — но есть что-то хмельное и несуразное в этой ее улыбке, в спутанных волосах, в потухшем солнце во взгляде.

Я не понимаю, говорит Йен, и ее ногти еле слышно царапают кубок.

_Я не понимаю._

Геральту хочется с ней согласится — что он, в общем-то, и делает, только не вслух, конечно, Йен должна думать, что хоть кто-то контролирует ситуацию. Ей вообще нужна наконец какая-то опора, только — Геральт жалеет, не так сильно, как мог бы, но ощутимо — никто не может ее предоставить.

 _Знаешь, это такой бред с желаниями_ , тянет она, и к ее сирени и крыжовнику примешивается виноград.

И:

_Я люблю тебя, Геральт. Или нет. Проклятые джинны. Надеюсь, у них есть какой-нибудь свой персональный ад._

Геральт усмехается, глядя на разозленную-раскрасневшуюся Йеннифэр, которая сжимает в тонких изящных пальцах кубок с вином и выглядит как богиня из какой-то церкви — правда, захмелевшая богиня, — от своего очарования, видимо, — но сути это не меняет.

Она подается вперед, вскакивает и даже удерживает равновесия, несмотря на две распитых здесь и, кажется, еще одну в доме. И, как всегда, грациозно, как Йеннифэр это умеет — даже находясь где-то на грани между безумием и жаждой мести — делает несколько шагов в сторону открытой поляны.

В общем-то, Геральт тоже не знает — любит он ее или нет. Слишком многое влияний извне. Слишком мало искреннего. Но сейчас в эту тихую ночь с мотыльками на воде ему удивительно спокойно, и если это чувство можно назвать любовью,

(Йеннифэр смеется и садится на покрытую росой траву. И улыбается. Как-то искренне и отчаянно.)

_то пускай оно так и будет._


	2. Joy (Мираджейн, Лисанна; Fairy Tail)

Мираджейн улыбается — легко и непринужденно.

Может, потому что в последнее время прибавилось поводов.

Может, потому что они все еще живы — так, конечно, не бывает, Мираджейн знает об этом _слишком_ хорошо, но почему-то им феерически везет, хотя не должно.

Не то что бы ее это пугает.

Она откидывает белые волосы за спину привычным жестом и смеется, когда Макао рассказывает свою типичную похабную шуточку — в основном, конечно, чтобы зацепить ее внимание, что обычно безуспешно. Но сегодня Мираджейн благосклонна — для демона уж тем более, и даже позволяет себе задержаться у их столика чуть дольше положенного, чтобы потом встать и устремиться к барной стойке.

Лисанна приветливо кивает головой и обнимает — негласным жестом, потому что выразить всю эту двухлетнюю нежность и любовь так быстро нельзя. Мира откладывает поднос и улыбается, заправляя ей прядку за ухо. Волосы Лисанны все также пахнут лилиями и совсем немного — полынью.

Ее маленькая сестра оказалась жива.

И Мираджейн готова кричать об этом на весь мир.


	3. Calm (Аваллак'х/Цири; The Witcher)

Четыре рисунка — может, конечно больше — но именно столько Цири успевает насчитать, пока Аваллак’х, появившись в дверях, не прогоняет ее и его движения — фальшь, прикрытая строгостью. Очевидная и незаметная.

Однако Цири — ведьмачка и по совместительству дочь императора.

И о лжи она знает многое.

— Это… Лара, да? — в упор спрашивает она, надеясь на неожиданность, однако Аваллакх опять обманчиво-спокоен и собран, и это то, что бесит Цири больше всего.

— Да. Одна из носительниц гена.

Цири знает эту историю. Знает слишком досконально, пускай человечество и исказило ее до неузнаваемости. Искать возможное в невозможном (а может и наоборот) — ее профессия. Он смотрит внимательно, изучающе — даже с долей любопытства, мысленно отмечает Цири.

Она ступает на хрупкий лед, потому что-либо она до последней мысли права, либо Аваллакх вполне может посчитать ее за сбрендившую, что, наверное, так и есть, но Цири все равно интересно.

— Ты любил ее, да? — спрашивает-скорее-утверждает. Аваллакх остается спокоен — кивает терпеливо, как маленькому ребенку, а у Цири внутри все напрягается от мыслей, которых быть не должно, но которые почему-то есть.

На пергаменте красивая девушка — улыбается знакомой улыбкой (Цири боится однажды потеряться в зеркалах), рыщет внутри, душу вынимает и _смотрит-смотрит-смотрит_. У Аваллакха твердая рука — и, конечно, талант к рисованию, чему можно завидовать.

Он открывает рот — видимо, она молчит уж непозволительно долго, — чтобы сказать, что пора заниматься, но по факту — просто прогнать из своего убежища. Цири знает это слишком хорошо.

— Тогда почему у нее на лице шрам?

И ее слова в повисшей тишине — раскаленные стрелы. Но они промахиваются.

Авалаккх остается спокойным и вместо ответа на этот, казалось бы, очевидный вопрос — притягивает ее к себе и осторожно целует, придерживая теплыми руками за талию.

Цири теряется, путается в ощущениях, потому что все пошло, как всегда, не так, потому что губы у Аваллакха мягкие, а от самого него, оказывается, еле ощутимо пахнет акацией. На ногах она удерживает исключительно из-за собственного упрямства и тянется к нему, безвозвратно сходя с ума, сжимая пальцами худые плечи.

Когда Аваллакх наконец отстраняется (на секунду она жалеет об этом), то в его глазах впервые не хладнокровие — суровое и беспощадное. А трепетное и теплое — похожее на нежность своим неуловимым очарованием.

И Цири позволяет себе назвать это маленькой победой.


	4. Decadence (Корво; Dishonored)

С маяка он выходит в одиночестве.

Кровь, всюду кровь — на лице, на маске, на руках, сквозь легкие, вместо пороха. Корво не пытается ее оттереть.

Трупы — и некоторые их части — приветливо-учтиво лежат вдоль лестниц и на полу, словно приветствуя Императора, _да, ваше величество, мы все сделаем_. Корво презрительно морщится на подхалимов и думает, что они ничего никогда не сделают, потому что их кровь — звон монет, мысли — мягкая вата. Лепи, что хочется.

Корво делает шаг в сторону.

Шаг.

И еще один.

Подальше от маяка, подальше от всей этой безумной игры, которую затеял Хэвлок и так бессовестно проиграл. На краю сознания мелькает Чужой, и его пустые глаза преследуют Корво во снах.

Корво говорит: хватит.

Корво говорит: оставь меня в покое.

На следующую ночь ему снится Эмили.


	5. Hope (Джинни; Harry Potter)

Джинни дрожит, когда за столом появляется Снейп.

Внутри все летит куда-то вниз, к ногам, к потрескавшейся от сражения плитке, к дементорам у школы.

К чертям — будем выражаться кратко.

Джинни не слышит церемонии распределения — не хочет слышать, не может, 

_не понимает_

почему все провернулось так, а не иначе, и где, собственно, хваленая справедливость, которую так все навязчиво агитируют в детских книжках? ну правда, где?

Есть Снейп с отвратительным выражением лица и — Джинни уверенна — такими же намерениями, есть самодовольные Пожиратели с черт-знает-каким-именем, и потерянные испуганные дети.

_которые мечтали о сказке, но не знали, что не у каждой из них хороший конец._

Их, конечно, меньше, чем следовало ожидать, но они все еще жмутся пташками к друг другу и старшим и вздрагивают от размеренного голоса директора.

Голоса, которым вены вскрывать и зарубки на деревьях оставлять. И на коже — лезвием, прямо по легким и ключицам.

(У Джинни кружится голова. Джинни выдыхает.)

После ужина они расходятся — слишком напряженные, чтобы смеяться. Она ведет за собой детей, гладит по голове и что-то нежно шепчет — во, что уже не верит сама, но знает, что это единственно необходимое сейчас. Хоть кому-то.

Вечером Джинни подходит к отныне навсегда запертому окну и долго смотрит на зыбучих стражей их вечного сна (или кошмара — тут уж как посмотреть).

Дементоры — похитители эмоций и чувств; чего-то светлого — того, что еще осталось — и теплого, уютного.

Они работают безотказно, на совесть, _но_

почему же у нее до сих пор надежда под ребрами скребется и воет раненным волком?


	6. Content (Драко/Луна; Harry Potter)

Она приходит по ночам.

Взлетает по ступенькам, каким-то неведомым и непонятным образом миновав учительский патруль, мнется с секунду или две у двери и усаживается рядом. У нее родные глаза - сквозь них за запястья кусает холод. Просто так вышло, что иного места не нашлось.

Драко бежит от подземелий.

Луна — от себя и к другим.

Она кладет ему голову на плечо и чуть ощутимо щекочет белыми волосами, отчего он фыркает — весьма привычно, а затем негромко бормочет что-то о предназначениях, о Пожирателях, о тьме и свете и о их — таких разных и похожих — противостоянии.

Луна слушает, не перебивая, и изредка качает головой, но в сущности все равно не отвечает. Выдавливает что-то столь похожее на бессмыслицы и глупости, что Драко хочется смеяться, хочется обнять ее и попросить никогда не меняться.

Этого он, конечно, не делает.

Луна тихонько утыкается ему в шею, и в таком полусне они сидят до самого рассвета, пока не становится слишком поздно. По факту слишком поздно стало уже давно, но мир раздроблен на временные промежутки — иди гадай, что из них что. И у Драко каждая его вечность — один сплошной день сурка.

Он никогда не помнит содержания их коротких и рваных разговоров — обрывков и сколов фраз. Но утром Луна чуть вымученно улыбается, а он сам невесомо целует ее в висок, обещая, что когда-нибудь война кончится-

она доверчиво кивает и прижимается — теплыми пальцами по холодным венам.

-и ненавидит себя за эту ложь, потому что знает, что все только начинается.


	7. Trust (Геральт, Регис; The Witcher)

— Уйди, Геральт, — бессвязно лепечет Регис, пока его — абсолютно обессилевшего — он тащит куда-то в склеп к родным травам и манускриптам. Геральт надеется, что знакомая обстановка хоть сколько-нибудь повлияет на вампира — всю дорогу Регис то сжимается, то бросается в каком-то непонятном порыве ( _не думай не думай не думай_ ), но в конце концов затихает, и Геральт позволяет себе расслабиться — ведь это Регис, его друг, он сдержится в конце-то концов.

Геральт доверяет ему, ведь так, да.

Примерно через семь минут он понимает свою ошибку.

Руки Региса — на его груди, сжимают когтями, цепляются, отчего внутри противно голосит страх, но Геральт не позволяет себе испугаться — силой воли замедляет сердцебиение, _если не он, то никто, надо-надо-надо_. Вампир утыкается ему куда-то в шею, выдыхает могильным зноем, ведет носом и тяжело дышит, прижимая к ледяному камню и только это что-то шершавое и ромашковое удерживает рассудок.

— Регис, — на удивление твердо говорит Геральт и впервые до мурашек рад, что голос звучит именно так — уверенно. Непоколебимо. Настойчиво.

Что, впрочем, все равно его не спасает.

Он едва успевает напрячься, когда чужие клыки еле ощутимо царапают тонкую кожу, а затем резко впиваются противным-едким ощущением паники куда-то в мозг и холодом — в позвоночник.

Ну и болью, в жилы и ключицы, хотя это отодвигается на второй план.

Регис кусает жадно — прижимается к нему всем телом, сжимает запястья и плечи, не давая возможности уйти и, вероятно, видя уже не друга — очередную жертву. Его глаза — кровавые омуты. Как хрупок все-таки рассудок, с каким-то отвлечением думает Геральт, потому что больше ничего не остается — его организм не успевает регенерировать.

По крайней мере это означает, что любые разговоры теперь бесполезны.

Может, даже стоило его все-таки послушаться и уйти, потому что что-то хлипкой безнадежностью разливается внутри — Регис не думает останавливаться, и в его глазах — пустоты и трупы.

Ничего человеческого, хотя, с точки зрения ведьмачих школ, человеком он и не является.

Геральт собирает остатки сил, готовясь сложить, например, квен.

Или аард.

Или просто сжать чужие волосы/плечи/горло, господи, да хоть что-нибудь — у Геральта не остается сил даже на тихий вдох.

Регис жадно скользит зубами по шее, провоцируя новые царапины — и новую кровь, слизывает ее, и это похоже на что-то безумно интимное, если бы Геральт еще хоть что-нибудь бы понимал, но

Мир сливается в полынь и камень — отчаянным смехом сквозь ребра и слабостью в легких.

Через минуту не остается уже ничего.


	8. Pride (Корво; Dishonored)

Сердце в его руке бьется быстрее, _когда_

он смотрит на Эмили.

Эмили смотрит на него.

он оставляет очередного стражника в живых.

_тебя лишили всего, что было дорого._

_у тебя внутри все еще теплится надежда._

_в той клетке были раскаленные прутья. ты помнишь это слишком хорошо._

Корво смотрит сверху — с облезлых крыш и прогнивших балок. Сердце пульсирует в ладони, а собственное остановилось еще около полугода назад. Ему осталось еще немного и вместе с тем бесконечное количество минут, чтобы вернуть отнятое.

Корво думает, что цепляется за жизнь из-за Эмили. Только она достойна того, чтобы он не сгнил в катакомбах. Или не отдался плакальщикам. На улицах Дануолла так легко потеряться.

(Хочет думать.)

Потому что в глубине души знает, что в бесконечных тюрьмах его держало еще кое-что: остатки былой гордости. 

Корво сжимает Сердце, когда слышит толлбоев — бесчувственных, беспощадных.   
Его путь еще не окончен.


	9. Serene (Люси/Эльза; Fairy Tail)

Когда они выезжают на природу, Люси делает им венки. Нацу, в общем-то, против ничего не имеет: они с Греем прыгают в ближайший водоем, окатывая друг друга всеми стихиями разом. И смеются — искренне и заразительно.

— Эльза, — зовет ее Люси нежной улыбкой, — какие цветы ты любишь?

Никакие, хочет сказать Эльза.

Вместо этого она осматривает поляну.

—  _Ромашки_. Наверное, они, — у цветов потускневшие лепестки. Эльза находит это забавным. Ромашки или розы — ей плевать, конечно, но подругу обижать не хочется.

Люси беспечно кивает, словно не замечая ее настроения — или не словно — и, напевая себе под нос какую-то мелодию, плетет венок. У нее выходит это слишком красиво и слишком изящно. Как она это умеет, отчего Эльза даже втайне завидует ее звериному оптимизму.

Всегда лучшая. Всегда заботливая.

Всегда такая Люси.

В себя она приходит, когда эта самая _такая Люси_ надевает венок на ее голову из душистых ромашек. Ее собственный сползает набекрень, отчего она смешно морщится и пытается привести в порядок волосы.

—  _Маки_?

— Они красные. И красивые.

Люси смеется и внезапно хватает ее за запястья, отчего Эльза даже не успевает испугаться, чтобы затем наклониться и легко поцеловать, касаясь пальцами бледной кожи.

— Война закончилась, Эльза. И нам пора с этим жить.

У Люси чуть смущенный взгляд — смотрит пронзительно и мягко. _Очаровательно_ , добавляет Эльза, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее, но ни на пятое, ни на седьмое мгновение не получается, а может, ну его, зачем понимать, нужно просто наслаждаться.

И впервые за много месяцев она позволяет себе робкую улыбку.


	10. Sorrow (Геральт, Цири; The Witcher)

Геральт смотрит на Цири. Как она неаккуратно делает пируэт, как вновь чуть заваливается влево, как в очередной раз встает, смахнув с губы кровь.

Геральт смотрит на Цири. На потускневшие пыльные волосы, на все-таки порванное платье, на ее недовольные вздохи во время обучения этикету. На азарт в глазах, когда ее зовут на первую охоту, и грусть — когда Весемир недовольно объявляет, что ей отлеживаться как минимум неделю.

Геральт смотрит на Цири.

_(она лежит на кровати /как в гробу/. у нее кожа бледная и мертвое дыхание.)._

Но никак не может ее узнать.


	11. Frailty (Геральт/Йеннифэр; The Witcher)

Говорить с ней — ступать по тонкому льду.

Изворачиваться. Лавировать. Все время подгадывать чужую реакцию и собственные эмоции.

Когда он говорит: я люблю тебя, Йен, она насмешливо фыркает.

Когда так говорит она, он недовольно хмурится.

Чтобы затем ночью или на войне, или во время погони — без всяких слов и пафосных речей доказывать то же самое. Но чуть более реально. Перебинтовывать раны, подставляться под нож или заклинание, кричать, перебирать скудные пожитки, решать — куда в этот раз.

Заканчивается все и всегда почему-то разговорами о единороге.

Иногда Геральт думает, что их отношения хрупки.

Иногда он думает, насколько хрупка Йеннифэр сама.


	12. Bored (Мираджейн/Эльза; Fairy Tail)

Эльзе скучно — Мираджейн это констатирует как-то сухо и вместе с тем — с азартом.

Скучно не бывает. Бывает не та компания (или ее отсутствие, хотя Эльза подобным не страдает).

— Сходим на задание? Не смотри на меня так. Колдовать я еще не разучилась.

***

Вечером они решают напиться — заказчик платит щедро, а в этом городе отменный алкоголь (Мира делает заметку — привезти немного Кане).

— Ты ассоциируешься с вишней, — фыркает Эльза. В ее руках — бокал. Кажется, секунды три назад в нем был абсент.

— Да? — тянет Мираджейн заплетающимся языком. — А я думала, что ну… — она запинается, подбирая слово. — Ну с малиной там… Тогда ты… Ты будешь черешней!

Эльза смеется, запрокинув голову.

Надо же.

Черешня.

— Не смейся так, — дуется Мираджейн. — Вот возьму и съем тебя, черешня.

— Ну съешь, — вызывающе шепчет Эльза, ставя бокал на стол. У Мираджейн белые волосы — белее снега или самой смерти, белая кожа и расфокусированный взгляд. Она тянется к ней — и как только держится после такого количества выпитого — а затем впивается в губы, кусается, неловко скользя ладонью по бедру, и жадно целует замершую Эльзу.

Конечно, она просто провоцировала.

Конечно, она не думала, что Мираджейн действительно это сделает.

Но она делает — прижимается к Эльзе, запускает пальцы в волосы и настойчиво притягивает к себе. И губы у Мираджейн теплые, чуть сладковатые — как она сама в этом костюме и многих других — во время боя.

Эльза кладет руку ей на талию, не давая отстранится.

— Надеюсь, теперь тебе не скучно, — шепчет Мираджейн на ухо, щекочет горячим дыханием.

Вместо слов Эльза бросает выразительный взгляд на кровать.


	13. Guilt (Регис, мельком Геральт; The Witcher)

_нет._

_нет-нет-нет-нет-нет._

Он отшатывается.

Нет.

Его _отшвыривает_ к противоположной стенке, когда он наконец понимает, в чьей крови его руки и почему у нее такой терпкий травяной вкус, отчего она так неестественно горчит на языке…

_нет._

Регис давит в себе крик, но это не получается — не так, как могло быть, если бы

если бы.

Труп Геральта у его ног. С разорванной шеей и стеклянными глазами (там, на дне, все еще остатки доверия — фальшивого, приторного. Регис этого не заслуживает).

Он собственными руками (когтями, клыками) убил единственного родного человека.

Осознание этого напоминает смерть.


	14. Orange (Трисс/Геральт (односторонний), Геральт/Йеннифэр; от второго лица; The Witcher)

_п о ж а л у й с т а,_

ты шепчешь одними губами, смотря откуда-то из-за угла и не можешь отвернуться — личная пытка, с примесью мазохизма и этого нелепого запаха в воздухе.

у тебя вообще в мире остается немного цветов, но из тех что есть ты пытаешься выстроить что-то адекватное и насыщенное — такое, чтобы наслаждаться происходящим и изредка улыбаться кончиками губ.

и сейчас смотришь в зеркало, но не видишь ничего и испытываешь судорожное желание его сломать — с размаху и кулаком. ты красивая — это если смотреть объективно. шрамы на груди неприятны, но твое лицо годится на визитную карточку, и уже вот который год ты просто _не понимаешь_ , что делаешь не так. и что не делаешь.

Лютик ведь говорил — Геральт всегда был падок на рыжих женщин.

так почему же

почему он сейчас так страстно целует черно-белую Йеннифэр?

_пусть это прекратится._


	15. Black (Роуг/Леви; Fairy Tail)

— Привет, — говорит Роуг и протягивает черную розу.

Такие Леви видела разве что на картинках и поэтому чуть робко кивает, принимая подарок. На нем ни одного шипа, и она не знает, ради кого их срезали.

— Зачем?

— Просто так.

Он мягко улыбается и как-то даже неловко, словно в первый раз в жизни делает такое. А Леви внезапно понимает:

Он _действительно_ в первый раз.

Ей, в общем-то, тоже никогда не дарили цветы: Джет и Дрой не додумывались, Гажил видел это бессмысленным, а подруги… это подруги. У них иной контекст.

И потому она тоже смущена.

— Спасибо.

В мыслях это звучит дико, а вслух — еще страннее, еще хуже, но Роуг кивает ей благодарно и выходит, бросая последний печальный взгляд, отчего у нее дыхание сводит.

Роуг знает: ему никогда не победить Гажила.

И даже не потому, что тот такой храбрый и такой решительный.

_нет._

Просто эта маленькая милая Леви никогда не будет его любить.


	16. White (Драко/Луна, прегет; Harry Potter)

У Драко волосы белые — платиновые, как говорил отец, но тот много чего говорил. Ни одно его слово не стоит и гроша.

Луна хмурится на все эти его замечания, морщится смешно, словно ей горько, и откидывает чужую челку.

 _Белый_ , чеканит она. Драко не может с ней не согласится.

У нее самой волосы отливают чем-то серебряным или золотым — благородными металлами на закате дня. Или мерцающим светом в темном лесу. Чем-то красивым — Драко останавливается на этом.

Он кладет голову ей на колени. Она пропускает его пряди сквозь пальцы. Смотрит неуловимо и отчаянно — видимо, знает, что ничего уже не будет хорошо, и все равно верит.

Драко прикрывает глаза, давит горькую усмешку.

Если его волосы настолько белые,

то насколько же черна его душа?


	17. Violet (Геральт/Йеннифэр; The Witcher)

Глаза у Йеннифэр — фиолетовые.

Вернее сказать, больше сиреневые, хотя в оттенках Геральт никогда не разбирался, а спрашивать это у Лютика — добровольно сдаться в дурдом.

Потому что он, несомненно, напустит на себя важный вид и с не менее важным лицом начнет читать книги о символике цветов. И это надоест уже на вторую страницу, когда Геральт со стоном попросит его заткнуться.

Потому что вся эта информация является в сущности непроверенной и идиотской, выдуманной, для таких мечтателей, как Лютик.

У Геральта есть только одно значение фиолетового, которое его устраивает — безумная и яркая любовь.

И Йеннифэр это, кстати, полностью одобряет.


	18. Yellow (Корво; Dishonored)

_Желтый_.

Листок, который Корво срывает со стены, — желтый.

Там его изображение — вернее, отвратительная маска, которую с таким ужасом обсуждают бедняки и с интересом — аристократы.

Корво хмурится — бумага скоро станет дефицитной в условиях прогрессирующей чумы. А лорд-регент не жалеет средств — печатает, как на убой. Ему все равно плевать на этот город.

Иногда Корво кажется, что весь Дануолл — один сплошной труп с гниющим мясом. И он все равно мертв — с чужим участием или без.

Желтую листовку с надписью _разыскивается_ он оставляет висеть — в этих местах, видимо, раньше прогуливались простые рабочие. Искать скоро будет некому.

(он всаживает клинок в очередного стражника.

если крысы — последствия его дел, то он сам — одна сплошная чума.)


	19. Ice (Эльза, Джерар; Fairy Tail)

У Эльзы в руках — около пятисот грамм стали.

На самом деле обычно ее клинки весят гораздо и гораздо больше, но сейчас у нее и не клинок — кинжал, подаренный когда-то давно. Оружие мгновенной смерти.

Джерар был закован в лед и потерял память — по крайней мере именно это он ей рассказывает, когда Нирвана наконец начинает движение, и его черты становятся смутно-расплывчатыми. Эльза заставляет себя не плакать. Просто потому что уже нечем — ее сердце давным-давно кусок льда. Кажется, та лакрима все-таки на нее повлияла.

Наверное, он лжет. Джерар вообще искусный лжец с некоторых пор, о которых принято говорить шепотом и под одеялом.

Эльза делает шаг вперед — обнимает, словно в попытке утешить, но на самом деле просто прячет лицо. Второй рукой вгоняет кинжал ему под ребра — там тоже один сплошной лед, ей не надо видеть, чтобы об этом знать. Он хрипит у нее на руках.

И ей уже совершенно все равно, что произойдет дальше.


	20. Silver (Геральт; The Witcher)

серебро — для монстров, говорят люди, которые, видимо, не держали ничего тяжелее книжек Вечного огня.

по крайней мере Геральт удачно использует это, когда его спрашивают.,

а его спрашивают — везде, где видят и причем не всегда цензурно и не всегда — по делу.

но он отвечает — отвечает так, как его учили, и так, как выучился сам за столько лет путешествий. нужными фразами без словесной шелухи — максимально грубо, чтобы к нему не приставали.

нужными.

не правильными.

(ведь правда в том, что и серебро, и сталь одинаково подходят для людей.)


	21. Light (Дейнерис, Визерис; Games of Thrones)

_Дени_ , он мягко звал ее, как-то очаровательно растягивая звук _е_.

Дени, пожалуйста.

Дени, помоги.

_Дени._

Она морщится — ее брат, ее единственный родной человек. Тот самый, с кем ее выбросили, как побитых собак.

(Он продал ее как шлюху.)

Дейнерис всегда, сколько помнила себя, была неуверенной, робкой. Брат… он ведь родной ее Визерис. Он ведь поможет — да, наверняка, поможет (в это хочется слепо верить). И потому у нее просто не было причин быть кем-то другим — кем-то решительным, кем-то мрачным, кем-то самостоятельным.

(В ее волосах играет свет — они бледные, говорят, даже у королевы Серсеи больше медом и золотом отдают, а у нее — сухим песком. Дейнерис ведь такая невинна.)

У нее не было причин быть кем-то другим.

Но когда Визерис приставляет ей к горлу нож, то еще не знает, что загнанное в угол зверье однажды перестает отступать.

И начинает скалиться.


	22. Dark (Арья; Game of Thrones)

Иногда Арье кажется, что вся ее жизнь — канитель бессмысленных событий.

Когда она засыпает, то видит замок — тот самый, в котором прошло ее детство, и другой — тот, в котором пришлось повзрослеть.  
Когда просыпается, то перед глазами серые потертые стены, а за пределами — чей-то одинокий крик.

(Арья не знает, что из этого лучше.)

Тьма растет — как в ней, так и извне. Каждый день ей говорят:

— Учись притворяться, девочка.

И:

— Девочка должна быть никем.

_Тьма спасет тебя в нужный момент. Тьма обменяет твое лицо на чье-то другое._

Арья согласна на такую сделку.  
Арья согласна, потому что ей не остается ничего другого.  
Арья согласна, но…

Она боится однажды проснуться и не вспомнить саму себя.


	23. Spring (Геральт/Йеннифэр; The Witcher)

_Правда — осколок льда._

Сложно сказать, кому она была предана и кого предала в этой ситуации.

Йеннифэр нельзя найти, если она сама того не захочет. Или можно, но на это уйдет полжизни, и Геральт не знает, готов ли он заплатить эту цену. По крайней мере сейчас.

Ведь в ее детских страхах, которые она рассказывала, когда они оба были достаточно пьяны, в ее /не/уверенности, в ее желании быть чем-то большим столько доверия, _столько искренности._ Иногда это обескураживает. Особенно тех, кто знает Йен.

Геральт иногда жалеет о невозможности отменить желание и повторить все это заново. В конце концов шутки с магией — то, чем он занимается в последнее время, и то, чем заниматься ему не стоит.

Он допивает виски, сжимая в руке кусок пергамента. Несколько строчек, которые выучил наизусть.

Геральт знает, что лед тает по весне. 

И что они с Йеннифэр обязательно встретятся.


	24. Autumn (Геральт, Цири, мельком Аваллак'х; The Witcher)

Первый раз она обсыпает его листьями в, кажется, тринадцать лет — совершенно неожиданно и так по-детски, что Геральт даже теряется, а когда приходит в себя, то злиться поздно (да и не хочется) — Цири улыбается широко, радостная, что сумела застать его врасплох.

И они как-то безумно контрастируют с серыми грязным полом — яркими пятнами.

Словно живые.

Цири падает в них плашмя, зарываясь с головой.

Геральт усмехается. Вот она ее хваленая взрослость — а ведь вчера на тренировке кричала, что сможет завалить утопца. Он берет в руку желтый лист — покусанный по бокам.

И зачем-то оставляет себе.

***

— Она любила осень, — подводит итог Аваллак’х, и ему, кажется, совершенно не жаль, Цири ведь только человек, очередной ген, для эльфа — подопытный зверек. 

Но это все в теории и на словах, а на практике он просто слишком хорошо умеет скрывать эмоции.

За победу над Белым Хладом она заплатила кровью.

Геральт хмуро кивает головой, абсолютно его не слушая.

Лист хранился у него все семь лет — засушенный гербарий между страниц какой-то бессмысленной книжки.

На могиле Цири он смотрится слишком живым.


	25. Picnic (Драко/Луна; Harry Potter)

— Знаешь, Драко, — неожиданно говорит Луна, хотя обычно по большей части слушает. — Мы в детстве часто ходили на пикник с семьей. Набирали бутербродов, соков и лимонадов, папа брал летающую тарелку, а я — надувной мяч.

Она улыбается. В ее глазах — слезы.

Драко молчит, не смея перебить. В их разговорах прошлое проскакивало практически никогда. Так что Драко знает, что отец у нее двинутый, ровно как и она сама, а Луна — что он всей душой презирает собственного.

Этого, в общем-то, хватает до определенного момента.

— Мы купались, ловили бабочек — знаешь, оранжевый таких бабочек, — она рассказывает, рассказывает, _рассказывает_ ему все эти истории:

как ее ужалила оса.  
как отец однажды потерял ее в лесу.  
как их застал дождь, и они впервые его полюбили.

В этом есть свое неуловимое очарование, и Драко никак поймать его не может, да и не хочет, потому что взгляд у Луны туманный, а мысли — кладовая безделушек. Он вскрывает их, как вскрывал бы консервную банку ножом, хотя делать этого никогда не приходилось.

— Знаешь, Драко… Перед шестым курсом мы тоже устроили пикник с отцом — тогда еще жара была неимоверная, помнишь? — Драко слабо усмехается: конечно, помнил, мама тогда еще бесконечно жаловалась; мама, которая сейчас мертва. — Наверное, он был последним.

Луна бездумно улыбается.

В ее словах — ад.


	26. Dawn (Геральт/Йеннифэр; The Witcher)

Рассветы Геральта — коллекция странностей.

Некоторые он встречает с мечом в руках, вытирая кровь с виска.  
Некоторые — в шелковых перинах богатых дворцов.

Порой они окрашены нежно-лиловым и россыпью звезд.  
Порой — бурым маревом и трупами невинных-виноватых.

На рассветах он думает: сколько денег; когда проснется Лютик; много ли здесь монстров; а где Йеннифэр.  
Последнее не всегда актуально — потому что иногда Йен спит рядом, уткнувшись в подушку и, наверное, ей снится что-то хорошее  
По крайней мере Геральт на это очень надеется.

Они красные, дождливые, чересчур быстрые и наоборот — невыносимо медленные. Мелькают один за другим. Геральт действительно боится потеряться и не вспомнить ни одного.

И ведь теряется, что забавно. Бессонницами и бесконечными эликсирами изо дня в день. 

Его рассветы — кладбище для мыслей и чувств.

Потому что самым страшным был тот, который он встретил без Йеннифэр.

А она рассвет не встретит больше никогда.


	27. Lost (Арья; Game of Thrones)

Перед тем, как все меркнет, Арья успевает вскрикнуть. Взгляд — испуганный, белый и _свой_ кочует из кошмара в кошмар, из видения в видение.

Бродяжка не щадит ее — по правде говоря, она и ее зрячую не особо жалела — а сейчас совершенно поехала. Удар по ногам, синяки на запястьях, кровь с виска — Арья чувствует, что уже не может.

Но утром почему-то встает.

У Бродяжки дикая грация, дикие движения, и она вся — стальная натянутая струна, выстреливающая без задержки.

Арья правда боится стать похожей на нее.

Когда она приносит ее голову, то человек-без-лица говорит: девочка наконец стала никем.

Арья поджимает губы: она не может понять, нравится ей это или нет. И смотрит в зеркало — в пустые глаза, на бледную кожу, выпирающие кости.

Арья моргает, и отражение не делает это в ответ. Кто-то незнакомый, кто-то, _кто не Арья_ , смотрит на нее с улыбкой.

 _Как меня зовут_ , хочет спросить она и не спрашивает.

Человек-без-лица довольно смеется.


	28. Death (Луна/Драко; Harry Potter)

_Пожалуйста, только живи_ , бормочет Луна судорожно, прижимая пальцы к ране — кровь липнет к ее одежде.

Драко хрипит, вымученно улыбаясь — кажется, одной из своих немногих _искренних_ улыбок. Его лицо белеет, становясь похожим на ту самую смерть, о которой Луна читала в книгах и о которой рассказывал отец.

Это кажется смешным: она верила во многие небылицы, даже в то, что под сердцем у каждого человека живет фея, а слишком реальную смерть как-то упустила. Драко ведет рукой по ее волосам, оставляя красные следы.

Луна кладет голову на его плечо и бессвязно бормочет какие-то глупости вроде колыбельных из детства или_

_Раз, два, три, четыре…_

Луна замирает, когда на _тринадцать_ Драко перестает дышать.


	29. Life (Драко; Harry Potter)

Драко слабо усмехается, откидывая голову назад. Мир вокруг смазывается в неясную череду событий.

Это ведь он — его желания, мечты, мысли. Его принципы, которые внушил отец, и правила, которым он с упоением следовал.

Трупы, всюду трупы — на улицах, за столами, перед светофорами. Гнилые, кровавые, с отрезанными ногами. В одежде и без, с проломленной грудью и костями из нее. С пустыми глазами — все, что запоминается.

Драко ведь ненавидит грязнокровок.  
Драко ведь желает им сдохнуть где-нибудь — их жизнь ничего не значит, только чистокровные, только их главенство.

Драко ведь думает, что теперь все наконец наладится, все станет _нормально_.

Тогда почему в какой-то момент его собственная жизнь превратилась в кошмар?


	30. Hand (Геральт/Йеннифэр (намеком), Трисс, Цири, Кейра упоминаются; The Witcher)

У Трисс руки маленькие и аккуратные — совершенно не под стать ее огню. Когда Геральт держит ее, то невольно думает, что стоит ему чуть сдавить — и переломает все кости. От этого становится дурно. 

У Цири руки в шрамах от сражений, полыни и ласточкиной траве. Она осторожно поправляет ему волосы кончиками пальцев, а затем смешно морщит нос. Запах эликсиров не вывести ни одним спиртом. 

У Кейры нежная кожа и легкий терпкий аромат какого-то крема — Геральт старается к ней лишний раз не прикасаться. Не потому что боится. Или не любит. Или_ 

просто не прикасается. 

Вообще в своих прикосновениях Геральт довольно разборчив — в те минуты, когда есть на это время. И возможность. И еще множество влияющих факторов. Вообще-то, он уже привык, что его личное пространство — не всегда его и не всегда личное. 

И единственное, к чему привыкнуть нельзя — к бесконечному холоду рук Йеннифэр. 

В конце концов, когда она целует его, едва ли можно об этом думать.


	31. Arm (Регис, Геральт; The Witcher)

Это оказывается несколько сложнее, чем предполагалось.

Когда кровь стекает с когтей, Регис едва сдерживается, чтобы не облизнуть. Стряхивает небрежно — так, чтобы Геральт и подумать не мог. Он взял к себе в компанию друга, а _не_

Настойка пока еще работает — на этом этапе. Тогда Геральт — пьяный и довольный — заваливается спать, и жилка на его шее пульсирует, пульсирует, _пульсирует_.

Регис просто старается не думать о том, что он может не справится — на его руках и так слишком много чужой крови.

(Мысль о ней оказывается непростительно сладкой.)


End file.
